Telling Percy
by TangibilityTurquoise8678
Summary: He's been skirting around the subject ever since Percy and Annabeth came back- his whereabouts while they were in Tartarus. He's only prolonging the inevitable- so Leo decides to tell Percy about Calypso. HoH Spoilers.


**Author's note: I have been itching to do this since the second I made a ff account. Hope y'allz enjoy and, well, like it? I don't know. Just read it.**

**Word Count: 698  
Rated T for slight language, I suppose. HoH spoilers, last warning!**

* * *

It was indeed a very happy day; the seven were in London after defeating Gaea in Greece, and to keep the 3-day party rolling, they decided to go to a fancy tourist coffee shop. As they walked in, Leo conversed with Jason about what he was going to tell Percy.

"I don't know, Sparky. She seemed really hung up on him leaving at first, like literally heartbroken that he chose Annabeth over her."

Jason sighed. "This isn't my problem. You gotta tell him, and while he's in a good mood, I say you tell him now. Don't do the Annabeth thing and overthink it, Leo. It might not be as big of a deal as you think." They paused in the doorway, waiting for a table for seven to be put together. As they sat down, they all chattered away, happy looks still on their faces. Percy had his arm around Annabeth, making a wide rainbow gesture with his other hand. Annabeth and Frank were laughing at whatever he had said, and Hazel, hand in hand with Frank, cracked a smile. Piper and Jason were involved in their own conversation, looking at each other intensely and making wild arm movements. The waitress came over after a few minutes, and they each ordered their coffee. Everyone continued to talk, until Annabeth spoke up.

"You're awfully quiet today, Leo. What's on your mind?" 

Her statement had brought all conversation to a standstill, waiting for Leo to reply. He shrugged and cracked a smile. "Naw, it's nothing. You guys are all being all coupley and stuff and I'm just waiting for the Team Leo girls to come get a piece of this cake."

Leo could tell Annabeth wasn't convinced as everyone around him laughed. As they resumed their previous conversations, Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. He mouthed, "You'll find out later," and Annabeth nodded, probably determining this was all the information she was getting at the moment.

Once their coffees arrived, they all quieted down, sipping their coffee and enjoying the view out the window on the other side of the small café. This was Leo's chance; while everyone was peaceful, he tells Percy. He wouldn't want to make a scene, would he?

"Percy?" Leo took a shaky breath. Noticing Leo seemed nervous, he tried to be nice. "What's up, Leo?" he asked playfully.

Leo took another breath. "Well, while you were in Tartarus with Annabeth," he said Annabeth's name slightly louder, so that he would realize she was important to what he was saying, "I took a nice little flight. To Calypso." Leo let out a sigh as a look of shock was frozen on Percy's face. His mug slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor, which Leo would have found amusing in other circumstances. 

Percy inhaled sharply. "Calypso? As in, Calypso Calypso? Blonde hair, smells like cinnamon, pretty island, shimmery flower garden, wears-" Frank coughed, glancing at Annabeth. Annabeth only wore an amused expression, like this was some boyfriend test she expected him to fail and he was already meeting her expectations.

Realizing Percy awaited an answer, Leo spluttered out, "Yeah, that's the one."

The shock on Percy's face turned to dread immediately. Without even glancing at Annabeth, he leaned in, slightly closer to Leo. "Y-you went to her island?" Percy almost whispered his voice rough.

"Yeah," Leo said, "what about it?"

A look of realization crossed over Annabeth's face, but she made no move towards Percy. She counted off on her fingers 3, 2, 1…. 

"Oh, no," Percy whispered, putting his face down on the table. "Another broken promise. Another thing that they did wrong." Faint thunder rumbled in the distance, although it wasn't a serious clap, it was like the thunder was drunk and very vaguely remembered it had a job to do. Annabeth patted Percy on the back. "Its fine, Percy. She wasn't your responsibility. We'll fix it, and Leo will help us, now won't he?" Percy looked up at Leo, shiny green eyes filled with hope and expectation. "You will?"

Leo didn't even have to hesitate. "Of course I will, and when we do, it'll be one hell of a fixin'."


End file.
